Who is She?
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: Edward met Tanya, they broke up, Edward met a girl, he doesn't fully remember her. When he does, he's back with Tanya but can't stop thinking about her. Can he get to her before it's to late? Or is it already?
1. Who is She?

**A/N: First Ever Story that will be published in Chapters! (Cue the applause! JK). Okay so I've worked really hard on this and still am, so bear with me! Other than that, still writing one-shots. **

**Yeah so I know that this plot is HELLA over-used, but after I read a few, I wanted to. Also cause I was hella in the mood for a regret kinda story. Time for my shot at this! Read Similar, but my plot twist is different, unless someone wrote it and I haven't seen it yet. If so, TOTALLY SORRY! I'm NOT TRYING TO PLAGIARIZE! **

**DISCLAIMER: Anything remotely familiar doesn't belong to me. Twilight = Stephenie Meyer. I OWN NOTHING! Just wished I own Seth Clearwater though! In my dreams. ^_^**

**As always: enjoy!**

EPOV

"_But . . . . I-I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at her. I saw her wince for a second while she was packing her bags out of my apartment._

"_Yeah, well I don't! You don't even act like you do. Riley loves me so much better than you. He actual CARES and pays ATTENTION to me. Unlike YOU!" she had all her bags ready and walked right towards the door._

"_No. . . ." She's gone. Gone forever. Out of my life. No. . . . I really love her._

_Tanya…. _

Sorry you had to hear that. I'm Edward Masen and I just got my heart broken. Tanya Denali was my girlfriend for 3…..ummm I means 2 years. It would have been 3 next week. I met her in my junior year in high school after we met during Spirit Week Dance practices **(at my school we have this every year) **and when we did the fall drama together.

For the next two years, we were inseparable. At any moment no one was looking, I managed to lip-lock with her and still not get caught. If we did, detention. I know, stupid right, but we go to a rich college prep school, so rules are rules. But with her some rules HAVE to be broken.

When we reached senior year, somehow, we became a little more distant. But then, I ignored it so I can get early admission to my dream school. . . or schools. A lot of colleges caught my eye, but the only two for sure were Julliard **(my freaking dream college)** for Drama and Music, my passions, and Dartmouth for medical. Tanya wanted to go to Irvine in LA.

I loved her so much so I gave up my art dreams and went to Irvine too. If I wanted, I could get to any college possible cause of my grades and extracurriculars and community service. I took medical courses, but still regretted not going to Julliard the most. But then, well you already know.

So now, I don't know what to do with my life. I think I'll just drop Irvine and go home for a while. I know my parents, Carlisle and Esme, wouldn't mind. The next day, I got out of my lease, moved all my stuff out of my apartment, and flew straight to Forks, Washington.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for what you went through," my mother Esme told me. She had a sympathetic look on her face, and I couldn't help but smile. She is the only person I could never have any other emotion but happiness on my face. She was so motherly like that.

"Thank you. I think for now I'm going to wander around Forks. You know, go back to my roots and look over the past. Tell dad I said hi cause I'll be home late," I told my mom as I headed out the door. I wasn't lying, cause I was gonna wander, but only to see if I can redeem myself everything Tanya stopped me from doing. Then my best friends, Jasper and Emmett, which I hope I still had, from high school are taking me clubbing.

I drive up to Forks High School and see that class is in session. I went in with a visitor's pass and saw all my favorite teachers. Since it was still early and lunch wouldn't happen for a long time, I walked around the whole campus during this rare sunny day.

First stop: the auditorium and the gym. The first places I met Tanya. The first rehearsal and dance practice. The places where I found the arts my passion. But now that I look back, she was always flirting with the guys and flashing her goods. My head starts to hurt, and I think I see something.

What the heck? What is this?

_Flashback_

_I'm standing on the stage auditioning for the play, The Diviners. I'm going out for the part of C.C. as Tanya is going out for Jenny Mae. _

_Out in the audience during auditions, I see someone with dark, golden eyes that go on and on. She was so pretty and I was inspired even more to get into character and do my lines right._

_End of Flashback_

Whoa. Who was that girl and why was I paying attention to her in my memories? Shouldn't all my memories be about Tanya? Oh, I'll think over this later.

As I go on in my little tour, all my flashbacks have that girl in them. Okay, this is getting a little weird. Who was she? Maybe she was a classmate? But I know I knew everyone in my class, old or new ones. But how it is that I remember nothing of her? I was about to keep pondering, but then my phone rang.

-**(his ringtone is moonrise by brian crain )**-

"Hello"

"Hey Eddie! It's Emmett! Dude! Meet me at Port Angeles like NOW! Time to get you out of your slump. Time to go scope out some girls for you!" For one, I hate it when he calls me Eddie, two, he's still awesome that he wants to help me out.

"Ok. I'll be there around 5. I hear traffic's beast." Shoot, I just realized I set him up for our old high school bit.

"HAHA Beast what?" I knew it. Only Emmett would bring this up. Well at least this will cheer me up a bit.

"Beast MODE!" I could hear Emmett laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Ok Ok. Fun's fun, and I'll meet you there later. See yah Emmett"

"See yah bro."

God. Emmett is so weird, but he always knows how to cheer me up with his humor. Though he's as big as a boxing heavy weight champ, he's like a giant teddy bear, or a punching bag when his girlfriend, Rosalie gets ticked with him.

Well, I guess I should leave the school. Or maybe I'll check the class portraits to see who that girl was. It's 2:35, so I think I have enough time to look through a couple of years. Walking through the halls, the flashbacks are somehow becoming clearer.

_Flashback_

_The girl trips in the hallway and all her books fall to the ground. I'm kissing Tanya when I see her. I break the kiss and get down to help her._

"_Hey, thanks Edward" she starts blushing a little bit._

"_Yeah no problem …" _

_End of Flashback_

Okay, I've said this before but, WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL? AND WHY DON'T I REMEMBER HER!

If she's a girl i would stop kissing Tanya to help her, she must be important, hell, maybe more important than Tanya ever was.

Just who is that girl. . . ?


	2. What I Want to Do

**A/N: As always I own NOTHING! Stephenie Meyer Owns everything Twilight! All I want to own is SETH! **

**And can you do a favor? Can you check the site out? Please? It's hella informative! I'll review your stories if you do!**

**Reading for dyslexics (dot) webs (dot) com **

_Previously_

_Okay, I've said this before but, WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL? AND WHY DON'T I REMEMBER HER!_

_If she's a girl I would stop kissing Tanya to help her, she must be important, hell, maybe more important than Tanya ever was._

_Just who is that girl. . . ?_

That question has been on my mind all day, especially on my way to Port Angeles. Why can't I remember her? While pondering this, I was so close into getting in an accident. That would've seriously been stupid.

As soon at I got to the club, I park my car and start looking for Emmett.

"YO EDDIE!" Emmett's loud voice called out to me. Dear god can he shut up? I love this guy like my brother, but this is freaking ridiculous! He was walking towards me with a blonde under his outrageously large arm. I'm guessing Rosalie since I haven't see her in So long and Emmett says they're still together.

"Hey Emmett! And stop calling me Eddie! You know I hate being called that. Hey Rosalie." I give Emmett and man-hug and I give Rosalie an arm hug. I'm too nice of a person aren't I?

"Hey Edward. I'd say I'm sorry about the break-up, but I'm not. Tanya was so clingy. I mean like we never got to hang out during high school. She always took you away from us. Glad she's gone!" Rosalie told me. Now that I think about it, she's right. I don't really have memorable high school memories.

"Nah, you're right. I'm really sorry"

"Apology accepted" Rosalie was always so cool like that.

"Okay, so with the waters cleared, it's time to have fun! C'mon Eddie! It's time to get you out of your depression!" Emmett pushed me from my back towards the door and the bouncer let us in. Seems like Emmett's a regular here.

The music inside is so damn loud, but not loud enough that I can't still hear Emmett. With Emmett still behind me, pushing me, he led me to a booth. Jasper, my other best friend, was already there with Alice. I guess they are a thing and I just missed it. Now I really regret being with Tanya. I miss EVERYTHING!

"Hey Jasper. Alice. How've you guys been? It's been way to long."

"Well, it wouldn't have been to long if you weren't with Tanya. But, you're here now and that's all that matters," Alice was right about this. I made my mistakes and I've learned my lesson.

"Yeah, you're right. I've got an idea. Can we NOT talk about Tanya? The break-up's still fresh and I still regret everything."

"Sure, sure. I heard you dropped out of Irvine. So where are you going now?" Rosalie asked me in a very curious tone and Alice was staring at me waiting for an answer.

"You know, I really don't know."

"Damn. That's ruff. What are you gonna do now? Still gonna be a doctor or something?" What's with Alice and Rosalie prying into my life?

"I don't know. My dream of being a doctor is kinda boring, especially with the classes at Irvine. " **(kay, I don't know anything about Irvine, just that my friend goes there.)**

Even through all the music, everyone went silent for a little bit. Hmm, what should I do with my life now? My desire to be a doctor isn't as big as it was a few years ago, but what else can I do?

"Hey Edward? Why don't you go to Julliard? When we were still tight, that was the only place you were talking about so much. I'm pretty sure with you're grades and talents you can get in no problem."

Actually, that's a good idea. I mean I can't believe I even forgot about Julliard.

"You're right, guys! I mean maybe I can actually get there. I know that Julliard would get _Tanya_ out of my head and I would really be myself. Thanks" Okay, now I really am determined! I'm going to Julliard.

"Whoa there buddy. C'mon your still supposed to be hanging out remember? Let me get you a beer so you can loosen up a bit and think about Julliard later."

Emmett's right. I need to loosen up a bit before I should worry about Julliard. I almost forgot that I came here to have fun. Damn, I'm forgetting everything today. Well might as well taste the alcohol. The small burn in my throat, feels really nice. But that'll be my limit or I'll regret it later.

Wait! What was that? Out of the corner of my eye, I see this girl with shiny, brown hair with slight golden highlights. And her eyes, they look like the girl from my memory. That girl was really pretty. I got up and tried to get to her, maybe get some answers too, but she's gone. Like she disappeared in thin air. Maybe it was just the alcohol getting to me . . .

_Couple hours later: 10 pm to be exact_

"Dude Emmett you got so wasted!" I try to shake some sense into him. And I'm not kidding, he could barely walk out without Rosalie pushing him out.

"Edward, don't worry. We'll get him home. You should get back now. Remember what we talked about. Don't give up," Rosalie and Alice were right, I should never give up. I'll go to Julliard and I'm gonna find that mysterious girl.

When I got home, after greeting my mother like the gentleman she raised me to be (and I love her for it regardless), I raced to my room and straight on laptop to Julliard's site. **(okay I know NOTHING of Julliard, so I'm making it up!). **I look over the requirements, and I'm able to enroll into the winter semester if they like me. Before I go to sleep, I print out the applications and in the morning I'm gonna do them all.

_Flashback/Dream_

"_Hey Edward" she mumbled quietly before AP Biology class started._

"_Hey Izzy" _

"_So, Edward? Do you know where you're going to college next year?"_

"_I don't know. I think I'll just go to Irvine so I can be with Tanya."_

"_You really love her, don't you?"_

"_Yeah I do. Well what about you? You could get into any college you want like I can."_

"_I don't know. I might go to . . ." Mr. Banner interrupted her. _

_Several years later_

_I'm up on stage at the Broadway Theatre singing my heart out while I play the character Danny Zuko in Grease. The girl playing Sandy and I, execute every move perfectly and end the show with me holding her in my arms while she did her dip. Then like our director said, we kissed._

"_I love you Edward"_

"_I love you too . . ."_

I woke up with confusion written on my face. First, I see this girl and she can't leave my mind and now I profess my love to the same girl? Seriously? Who is she and what is she to me?

**Hey, so how am I doing? Please review! If I get a few reviews, I might write another chapter and post another chapter tomorrow or if I'm inspired enough, I post one late tonight!**

**P.S.: PLEASE CHECK THE SITE: Reading for dyslexics (dot) webs (dot) com **

**P.S.S.: READ MY OTHER STORIES!**


	3. Okay, Maybe

**A/N: Yeah I had this chapter ready, but I didn't get so many reviews. Okay, so I'm not like a review sucker but I really just want your opinions, reactions, or even questions! I really don't care! You can even trash if you want! **

_**Seth: Hey Chris**_

_**Me: AWH! It's Seth Clearwater! **_

_**Seth: Yeah, hey so you want to go on a date with me? On one condition?**_

_**Me: YES ofcourse, what's the condition?**_

_**Seth: Can I say your disclaimer?**_

_**Me: sure!**_

_**Seth: She doesn't own twilight or anything familiar, just the imagination she created. Call you later!**_

**Yeah, in my dreams, but seriously, I own NOTHING!**

_Previously:_

_I woke up with confusion written on my face. First, I see this girl and she can't leave my mind and now I profess my love to the same girl? Seriously? Who is she and what is she to me?_

So many questions through my mind. Who is Izzy and where is she? But I don't think I'll be getting any answers soon. But if I tried to interpret my dream **(if you ever read the alchemist, you might get this, but it doesn't matter)** I guess my Personal Legend is to find the girl I that I guess I love. From what I've learned, dreams are like the desires we have that we show subconsciously.

I desire that girl? I know I desire to go to Juilliard, go professional with my theatre skills, and perform on Broadway. But that girl? Hm, maybe the answers will come to me when I least expect it. I'd better just focus on the now, or else I won't be able to live.

I walk downstairs with my applications in hand and start filling them out. Start with all the generic stuff; name, age, birthday, blah blah blah. Boring I know.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Edward" Izzy sits down right next to me._

"_Oh, hey Izzy. So what college are you writing your applications to?" I asked her while we were both sitting and completing our applications._

"_Well, I'm applying to University of Washington, and to any UC's. I kind of want to get out of Forks, and I think California would be best."_

"_Oh, then I might see you. Maybe you should apply to Irvine with me an Tanya?" I asked her but noticed another application hiding._

"_Izzy what's that application?" Curious, I tried to pull it out._

"_Oh it's for-"_

"_EDDIE! I missed you!" Tanya comes up to me and kisses me. I give Izzy an apologetic look and make my way out with Tanya_

_End of Flashback_

Ugh. To many memories of both of them. And apparently, any questions I have ALMOST get answered in my memories, but Tanya interrupts making me have more questions. I hate this SO much. Now I really do hate Tanya . . .I think?

_Couple Hours Later_

Finally finished all the papers and now it's time to mail them. I put in a video of my best play performance and a CD of my best compositions. I really hope I get in. Now, without Juilliard, I really don't have anything to live for. Maybe that girl, but if I don't know who she is, then what's the point? And maybe for Izzy, whoever she is.

-ring ring-

"Hello?"

"HEY EDWARD!" I know that voice. I could be in China and still here it. Alice.

"ALICE! Don't yell into the phone. I kind of want my hearing when I'm older."

"Fine, fine! Whatever. Anyways I set you up!" Alice is seriously squealing over the phone. Wait, What?

"Alice! You did what now?" I'm practically yelling at her.

"I. Set. You. Up. On. A Date." No, No. NO!

"Oh, HELL no Alice. I am NOT going on a date with one of your friends!"

"Too late. Already set up and she's excited to meet you. You're going to be a La Bella Italia. It's under your name. Semi-formal, and be there at 7 pm SHARP! If you're late or you cancel, I WILL kill you. And Edward, you know I will," Such harsh seriousness in her voice. Okay, I know I'm a guy and I shouldn't, but I'm really scared of the pixie known as Alice.

"Fine Alice, I'll go. By the way, what's her name?"

"THANK YOU! Maybe you can get over Tanya! Oh and her name is Isabella Swan, but call her Bella." Isabella Swan? Doesn't ring a bell. And I know ALL of Alice's friends whether I like it or not.

"Okay, whatever. Bye Alice" I kinda rudely hung up on her.

Back on topic. So Isabella Swan? I guess I'll go. I don't want to die an untimely death from Alice just yet. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun.

**(I ALMOST stopped here, but it seemed to short.)**

I got dressed into my grey button up and black skinny jeans. I really attempted to tame my hair, but I guess that will never happen. But I do clean myself up more.

Teeth brushed: check

Clean/not wrinkled clothes: check

Clean Shave: check

I guess it's time to go. So it's 6:30 and it'll take about 15 minutes to get to Port Angeles where La Bella Italia is. I got my phone and my keys and make my way over to my Volvo. The purr of my car is so perfect, next to my arts passion, I LOVE this car.

Traffic was light so I made it with about 10 minutes left. I entered the place and I must say, Alice does choose well first date places. I walk up to the server.

"Hi, um, Cullen" I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah. –looks up at me- Oh, yes Mr. Cullen, I have your table ready." She was checking me out. Gross, and that's just hella stupid. She must a dumb blonde. **(No offense to ANYONE!) **I see that her name is Jessica. Yup, I was right. Dirty blonde hair, VERY obvious nose, boob, cheek, and well everything. It looks like her whole body it made of plastic. (internal laugh)

I get led to a nice table in the back where there it's a little empty. I guess this is the less crowded area for more date like occasions. _Jessica_ led me to a nice booth and left a piece of paper as she left. Ugh

_Call Me if you want a good time_

_(XXX-XXX-XXXX)_

_XxJessica_

After reading that note, I swear I was about to run for the hills. I would end up changing my name and sue Jessica for sexual harassment just so she can get fired! Okay, I think that's just a little cruel. Maybe.

But something stopped me. Well, more like someone. The mysterious girl was wearing a simple black dress that went to her knee and was V-neck. Wow. That's hot. Her hair is tied into an elegant bun with some strands of hair in the front curled, shaping her face. She was gorgeous and I hope she was my date.

Except, she looked really familiar. Like I've seen her recently. WAIT! It's the pretty girl from the bar! Maybe now I can get the answers I want. And she's coming my way, with _Jessica_. Great, just wonderful. –note the sarcasm.

". . and here's your table. Your waitress will be here in a few minutes," Jessica told both of us. I think Jessica was staring at Bella with daggers though.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. Wow, never done that before.

"Yeah, so hi. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. Sorry for Alice making you do this. She knows this isn't something I would do, but wanted to help me out. If you want to go, you can." I tell her, but I really hope she doesn't leave. I really want to get to know her.

"Hi Edward. Alice probably told you a bit about me already, but I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. And I agree with you. Alice knows this isn't my thing." Bella blushed. It was so cute; I think I started to blush a bit.

I motion for her to sit next to me, but she tripped a little into sitting down. The cause, I would think her heels because she looks more uncomfortable than me. I take her hand to help her balance, but we both let go very quickly. When I held her hand, I felt something I've never felt before: whole.

She must've felt it too because after we let go, we couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. It looked like I could see everything: past, present, and . . . future.

Should That Mean Anything?

* * *

**Yeah, sorry I haven't posted this or anything else cause I've got school and finals to worry about. And the more you review, the faster i update!  
**


	4. Memories, New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey it's me again and I'm still alive. Finals are TORTURE! Anyway I'd LOVE to thank one of my awesome reviewers! **

**BerryEbilBunny – you are WAY to awesome!**

**Hate these but, DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING that could be recognizable in this story, but I own my brain! And this migraine I have! Oww…**

**Oh and if you're wondering why his **_**mystery**_** girl always gets cut off, I'm not telling you, but you can guess what she was gonna say through reviews!**

_Previously_

_She must've felt it too because after we let go, we couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. It looked like I could see everything: past, present, and . . . future._

_Should That Mean Anything?_

(Edward's POV)

"So Bella, tell me about yourself. You know, the works; work, college, birthday, favorite stuff," I was asking her very curiously, but never breaking contact with her.

"Well, I'm 20 years old, sophomore in college. My birthday is September 13, and I like the color green." Even if it sounded like a dating website, she was still hot talking like that. "And you?"

"Well, I'm also 20 years old, I should be a sophomore in college, but don't worry I applied somewhere. My birthday is June 20th, and I like the color brown." Wow, we are such dorks. But for some reason, I don't mind it. It's like I'm showing my true side that I never knew I had before. Wait a second! I just realized our favorite colors are each other's eyes. And what wonderful eyes they are.

"That's nice. Why should be a sophomore and not is?"

"Well, I broke up with my girlfriend recently and if I stayed there, I would've been reminded of her every step I go." I said kind of reluctantly, mostly because I still don't want to talk about it. "What about you? Where are you going to college right now?"

"Oh, well I go to–"

"Hi, my name is Angela and I will be your server today."

"Angela?" Bella's eyes widened. I wonder why?

"Bella? Is that you? Oh my GOSH! I haven't seen you since graduation, with you being in New York and all that stuff."

"Yeah, I know. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, as you can see, I work here. You know, pay my student loans and all that stuff. And _who_ are you _with_, miss, 'I'm not going to date til I graduate college?'"

"Oh, this is Edward Masen."

Angela was looking at Bella questioningly.

"Alice."

"Ahhww."

Angela still looked at Bella questioningly. Angela looks really familiar though. . . . . That's Angela Webber, the school's valedictorian! I wonder how they know each other.

(Angela' POV) **(I **_**WAS**_** going to only write in Edward POV, but I thought, why not?)**

Oh. MY. GOD. Edward Masen? Bella's massive crush since high school? But he looks like he's never met her before. Well, I didn't recognize her at first too. Wow, she really changed; matured body, highlighted hair, and fuller face features. But still! How does he not remember Bella?

Back to business. "Well, fun is fun, but I need to work. So what would you like to drink?"

(Edward's POV)

"Well, fun is fun, but I need to work. So what would you like to drink?" Angela asked.

"Um, I think I'll have a Shirley Temple." Bella said. She was so cute when she said that. And what the heck is a Shirley Temple?

"I'll have Strawberry Lemonade." No alcohol tonight, I don't want to get pulled over.

"Okay, and are you ready to order too?"

We looked at each other and got lost for a second. SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Yeah, I'll have the grilled chicken parmesan." I told her trying not to break my ogling on Bella.

"Um, mushroom ravioli please." Polite too? Kill me now; I've just met an angel!

Angela leaves with a smile and I restart our conversation.

"Bella, what the heck is a Shirley Temple?"

"You've never had one? It's like 7up and cherry grenadine together and it's so good, but sometimes too sweet. Only Angela knows the way that I like mine." Cute, beautiful, and interesting? SERIOUSLY take me now cause I've just met my soul mate!

"Hmm…sounds good. Maybe I'll try it." She smiled, giggled, _and _blushed!

"So Edward, what college did you apply for, for the winter semester?" She asks me with a really innocent, yet cute smile.

"I applied to Juilliard. When I was in high school, Juilliard was my dream college. But I threw that dream away after I met my ex. So now, I'm going because nothing is holding me back." I told her with a little determination.

"That's really great Edward that you're following your dream. Yeah, in high school, I was watching auditions for this one play and one of the guys who got the lead really inspired me. So I tried out for every play and now I'm on vacation from art school in New York."

"Wow Bella. That's really great. Maybe, if I get accepted to Juilliard, I might bump into in the city" I really do want to see her again.

"Don't worry Edward, you're going to get in. You're talents are amazing." She's so sweet. Wait.

"How did you know that?"

"Umm. Uh. Alice told me on the phone." She was stuttering, but I dropped it since one, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and two, Angela was here with the food.

But still, I wondered how she knew that from me. I doubt Alice would tell her something like that but more along the lines of, "Hey, I set you up on a date with my brother." Bella started to look uncomfortable, so I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hey Bella, can I try your Shirley Temple?"

"Only if I can have a sip of your Strawberry Lemonade," she grinned at me and we traded drinks. And wow. Bella knows how to pick something to drink. This was fantastic and it wasn't too sweet. I guess Angela does make the best kind.

"Wow Bella, this is really good. I should trust you more often." She started giggling again and it was like music to my ears. Even better than my compositions at home.

"Are you sure we haven't met before? I feel like I've known you for a long time." I asked her trying to know her better.

"Well, I did grow up her in Forks. My dad was kinda the Chief of Police. So I couldn't go out much." The chief had a daughter? I never knew that!

"Oh, that must've sucked if your dad was the intimidating the guys. I bet a lot of guys were fawning over you. You're so beautiful." She blushed again. _Oh how I want to kiss her._ Where did that come from? Oh yeah, male hormones. Great

"You should know." I faintly heard her mumble.

"What was that?"

"What? Nothing." I guess I shouldn't pressure this, but I still wonder what she meant by that.

"So, still. How come I don't know where you're going yet?"

"Because every time you asked, we we're always interrupted." What the heck did she mean by that.

"What do you mean by every time and always?"

"Oh, sorry. Ummm I was just in a daze and remembered something from high school. Oh and I go to one of the best art colleges in New York. I go to–"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to close up." Angela came towards us and told us. I glanced at my watch and realized it's 11 pm. Have we really been here for 4 hours just talking? I guess time flew by with Bella.

"Oh, sure. Bella, are you ready to go?" She nodded and I gave Angela one, one hundred dollar bill to pay for our dinner and for Angela to have an amazing tip. She was always so sweet in high school. And hanging out with a that one guy Ben and Izzy.

Izzy. I really miss her. She was like my best friend. And oddly enough, I only remember her now when I look at Bella. She was really pretty, almost as gorgeous as Bella is.

"Bella, do you need a ride home?" I noticed there was no other car in the parking lot where my car was. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. I came her by a taxi that Alice practically shoved me up. What a joy, right?"

I started chuckling about that and opened the passenger door for her. The gentleman inside of me has come back. I remembered that _Tanya_ never liked me doing anything gentleman like. But Bella, she was different. She was blushing and went in. Wow was she really cute!

As we were in the car, I pressed play on my stereo in my car. "Clair de Lune" by Debussy started playing. Then, I heard Bella humming to this song. Wow, her humming is just as musical as her laugh.

"You like Debussy?" She turned to me with a really nice smile.

I smile back. "Yeah, it was my favorite song when I was growing up." Then I heard her mumble something else, but I really couldn't hear her well because of the music this time.

As I reach towards Alice's apartment, I walked her towards the door.

"Bella, can I get your number before you go?"

"Sure Edward. Give me yours as well!"

I bought myself a little bit of time, but I guess it was now or never if I ever wanted to see her again.

"Hey Bella, I know we haven't known each other too long, but I feel that I can't go a day without you. And knowing that your vacation is almost over, I was wondering. Will you be my girlfriend?" She blushed.

"Of course Edward. I feel the same way about you. I would love to be your girlfriend." She kissed me on the cheek. But I grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. It felt . . .magical. Like something inside of me set off a billion fireworks and the only people on the earth are Bella and me. It felt, right. As if we were made for each other.

I think I love her.

But I still might love Tanya as well.

Why is life to complicated for me.

After I got home, I realized a letter from Juilliard came for me. **(yeah, making this up. it can't come that fast)** I hesitantly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Edward Cullen . . .

* * *

_

**Sorry that this is short. I was trying to make it really long, but i failed miserably. If you have any questions about the story, review it! **

**You know you want to review! =] It'll be a great stress reliever from finals!  
**


	5. I Love Her, Right?

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's really late! **

**I didn't get a lot of reviews and seriously, if this story sucks that much, tell me! I'll edit it so that it's more to your liking. Just tell me what you think. Or Ask me questions!**

**Onto the Story and Enjoy! =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own twilight, Juilliard, anything recognizable, or Seth Clearwater. I LOVE SETH! Team SETH!**

_Previously_

_After I got home, I realized a letter from Juilliard came for me. I hesitantly opened the letter and read it._

_Dear Edward Cullen . . ._

_We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted to Juilliard within the Music Division and the Actor Division. After reviewing your application and all of your demos, we would be fools not to accept you. You have also been accepted with a thousand dollar scholarship that can be renewed yearly for as long as you are here and any of your teachers must agree. Other than that, Welcome to Juilliard._

_Enclosed in this envelope are the classes you will be taking, financial forms, informational pamphlets, and anything else you may have questions about. _

_Remember you need to register for Juilliard by the 3__rd__ of January so you can take your classes the following week. _

_If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to call us. And again, Welcome to Juilliard._

_Sincerely._

_Admissions Department of Juilliard._

I got in. I GOT in. I. GOT. IN! I get to go to Juilliard. Scholarship as well! Okay, this has got to be the BEST night of my life; beautiful girlfriend, school of my dreams, and I don't think anything can bring me down anymore. Wait! Okay, so today is the 15th of December and I have a couple weeks until I need to be in New York. Shoot! I still need to tell everyone that I got in. Especially my parents. Oh and Bella! It's past midnight and my parents are for sure asleep, but I could at least shoot Bella a quick text.

**I got into Juilliard! –E**

I know that ending was a little cheesy, but I really think I love her. But I still feel conflicted between Bella and Tanya. I know she cheated on me, but she was my first love. Can I ever really forget my first love? I hope I can try.

-buzz buzz-

**Congratulations Edward! Starbucks around 9? –B**

**Sure! Miss you! –E**

**Miss you too! See you soon! –B**

God I love her. Even at this time, she is still awake. And she has enjoyed my happiness, UNLIKE she who should not be named. Before I go to sleep, I need to find flights to New York so I can register. It seems that the best flight I can get is the 20th, which is 5 days from now. Anything later is either booked or more expensive, and I don't want my parents to yell at me. But I am missing Christmas. Why is this so difficult! I guess I'll ask later and get everyone's opinion about it. But for right now, I'm going to sleep this off. I have a date I need to get ready for.

* * *

**7:45am**

Why the heck am I up so freaking early? Oh yeah, I have a date and I need to tell everyone that I got into Juilliard. I smelt an aroma of eggs, French toast, and bacon from my door and came down willingly. But I still had to remember; I have a date so no eating. But it still doesn't mean I can't tell my parents the good news right?

As soon as I'm down, dad's already wearing his coat for work at the hospital and mom, well she's looking at dad like no one else is in the room, like the way I looked at Tan— I mean the way I **look** at Bella.

"Mom, Dad. Can I talk to you about something." My parents broke their gazes from each other and looked up at me. Esme was smiling as if she knew and dad was giving me that look that said, _I'm proud of you son._

"I got into Juilliard." If possible, Esme's smile grew bigger and Carlisle broke into a large grin. I guess their did know.

"That's great son. I knew that you would." My mom is so supportive. I really love my parents.

"I would love to talk about this more with you, but I have a date in little bit." I know that was a bit rude, but I have to make my date with Bella. Also, because after my date, I KNOW they are going to grill me. I'm a grown man, yet I need to tell my parents about whom I am interested in. Why do I have the feeling that even my parents hated Tanya? They probably did; I mean like they did kind of give her death glares. How do I know? I caught them every once in a while. Why is that I'm still thinking of Tanya? She was a freaking pain in my ass; well only now that I think about it. She always treated like shit, yet I never really noticed.

I go back upstairs and take off my pajamas. Knowing that probably nothing will be able to tear me apart from Bella today, I'm going to go a little casual. I slip into my olive green button up and a pair of black skinny jeans. It's casual, yet looks perfect just for a date with Bella. I glance at my watch as see it's 8:45. Shit. I'm going to be late!

A quick bye mom, bye dad, and I'm out the door. I hurry into my Volvo and listen to it purr to life. I quickly drive to Starbucks, not wanting to be late to Bella. I know it's only the second date, but seriously, my Bella is waiting! Wow, I'm whipped, yet, it feels really nice. Into the parking lot, out of my car, and into Starbucks I go.

I scan the room to see if Bella's here, and to my luck, she isn't. I take a peek at my watch again and see that I got here 5 minutes before 9. I make my way towards the barista and ask for a Venti Pike Roast coffee to seriously wake me up, and an Asiago bagel to eat. I pay the barista, take my bagel, and wait on the loveseat for either Bella or my coffee.

I take a bite when I heard the bell signaling someone was at the door and I see that it was Bella. She browses the room and I flash a smile to her, telling her I'm here. She quickly finds me and walks towards me. So close before she reaches me, she trips, but she was close enough that I could catch her.

"Thanks for catching me Edward. It seems that every time I see you, I start falling for you." She starts laughing, then I start chuckling. But she looked to cute laughing!

"Cheesy right? Sorry, I kind of set myself up for that one. So, sorry I'm a little late." Just at that moment, my coffee is ready and I leave Bella, only for the shortest sixty-seconds of my life; that includes getting my coffee, adding my fixings, and getting back to Bella WITHOUT spilling.

"Impressive. Now give me two minutes to get my coffee and we can talk!" She smiles at me then leaves to get her coffee. I must say, this is the longest two minutes of my life away from Bella. Though, before I know it, she's back!

"I missed you!" I kiss her on the cheek. She blushes from my sign of affection and I pull her so I could kiss her chastely on the lips. I didn't want to push anything, especially in a public place, but I could swear, I feel a little high whenever I kiss her.

"So, you got into Juilliard, that's amazing Edward. I knew you would get in. "

"Thanks Bella. Even though I've only known you for a short time, you've been really supportive."

"Thank you Edward. What division did you get accepted to?" She was looking at me curiously, but with a nice grin on her face. So pretty.

"Um, I got into the Music Division and the Actor Division. Apparently, they really liked what I had to show them and put me in both. They even gave me a scholarship!" She kissed me on the cheek and I swear when her lips left my cheek, it burn nicely a little. I smirked, but I saw that she looked past that. Her eyes were just screaming _but what?_

"But, I need to leave right after Christmas so I can register and find a place to stay because I don't want to be in the dorms, no matter how nice they look. I want my own place. And I really wanted to spend more time with you." I was frowning a little when I heard Bella stifling a giggle. What's she hiding?

"Edward. It won't be a problem finding a place for you. You can stay with me. I have an apartment near the campus and I have more than enough room for another person." I scrunch my eyebrows together wondering why she has an apartment close to the campus.

"Bella, why do you have an apartment close to Juilliard?"

"Well, I go to Juilliard. I have been for about a year now." WHAT?

"Really? And you wouldn't mind me living with you? I don't want to impose." I was a little uneasy with me living with Bella, even if we were in a relationship, and go to the same school too.

"Yes. I'm in the Actor Division and taking a break before going back and auditioning for Les Miserables for the world tour. Evidently, one of the casting directors enjoyed my performance in one of the previous productions and gave me a schedule for an audition And of course I don't mind you staying. It gets lonely sometimes, but I don't trust random roommates sometimes" Damn! Smart, funny, talented, nice, and drop dead gorgeous? I swear, I died and gone to heaven.

"That's great Bella! I know you will get a part in Les Miserables. They would be idiots if they didn't." She giggled a little and blushed, which I had to dive in and kiss both her cheeks. She blushed even harder, which made her even more beautiful.

"I love you Bella." I smile, but then I see a really shocked expression on her face. _Crap!_ I can't believe I said that! I mean I really do love her, but I don't know if she loves me back. And now she looks like she's fighting tears. Dammit! I made her cry and scared her off.

"Bella, Bella I'm sorry. It just came out. I–" She grinned at me and placed a finger on my lips to quiet me.

"Edward, it's okay. I'm just a little surprised. But. . I love you too!" I swear I am _the_ HAPPIEST person in this Starbucks, or maybe all of Forks. I chastely kiss her again.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too T–Bella."

No, I love Bella and I DON'T love Tanya. . . right?


	6. Esme Knows

**A/N: SUPER DUPER SORRY I haven't updated in a LONG time. I have to get used to school and celebrate my b-day. And for a btw, I'm never doing a Bella POV in this one, maybe in a sequel or the whole story in her POV.**

**On with the show and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned twilight. Seth would have imprinted me already. But alas, I don't. But I do own an Eclipse board game! **

_Previously_

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too T–Bella." No, I love Bella and I DON'T love Tanya. . . right?_

EdwardPOV

I know I love Bella, but I almost said Tanya's name. I look at Bella and she doesn't notice my little slip of the tongue. I hope she really didn't or else I would be in deep-shit. I wrap my arms around her in a hug while she sips her coffee.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to come over to my house? I mean like you really don't have to, but um, my parents kind of want to meet you. When I left, I told them I was going on a date, I rushed out before they could grill me about it. But I know for sure that they want to me you."

"Oh. Well, okay Edward."

"I'm so sorry if this does feel rushed though. But I mean, I love you, and it would mean the world to me, more on my parents, that they could met you."

"Sure, I mean. You'll be living with me for a while, so I guess I should meet the parents of the guy that I love and thank them for raising the best and most handsomest guy in the world."

"Thank you Bella. It's also great to be with the most beautiful girl in the world." I smile at her while she has a little blush attack. I kiss both her cheeks.

"When I first saw you blush, I really wanted to do that. You're cheeks were just so . . . adorable and kissable." She started blushing even harder and I just had to kiss her. Perfect, molded, and mashed up kisses. It's like she was made perfect for me.

"C'mon Bella, let's get out of here before we get charged for public displays of affection, as much as I would love to do that." She smiles at me, takes her coffee, and my hand.

Since Bella came here by taxi, (**always by taxi in Forks cause she's only visiting**) I led her to my Volvo and open the passenger's seat for her, like a gentleman. I swear I was force fed to become a gentleman by Esme. But now, I think I enjoy this gentleman side of me cause I really feel more like myself. Well, I really feel more like myself around Bella.

* * *

As I park my Volvo into the driveway, I see Bella fidgeting.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I hope its not me, or like being rushed and all that. I mean like yeah this whole relationship thing was rushed, but I feel that I can't be the same without her.

"Oh, just a little scared about meeting your parents. I mean what if they don't like me Edward? I'm never really good around parents." I smile to her.

"Bella, they'll love you. I already do and they'll love you because I think you're perfect." She blushed. _I love this blush, New favorite feature: Bella blush_. I open the passenger's door and hand in hand, and lead her towards the door. I give her a sweet little kiss and open the door.

"Mom? Dad? Any of you still home?" I raise my voice just a little bit so it will spread for them to hear.

"Wow Edward, this house is amazing. This is the house I've always dreamed of living in. Weird, how it's to every last detail too. But nonetheless, this house if perfect."

"Thank you Bells."

"Edward?" My mom popped her head into the room from the kitchen in her apron. It looks like she's been cooking some cookies while waiting me to arrive with Bella.

"Hi mom." I let go of Bella's hand to give my mom a quick hug. "Mom, where's dad?"

"Oh, you know him, work as always, saving lives in the hospital."

"Mom, this is Bella." I gesture Bella to come over to me.

"So this was who you went to when you skipped breakfast." I blushed. "Oh, stop blushing Edward. I'm ecstatic that you found a girl who's smitten with you and much as you are with her." Yeah, if you haven't noticed, One, Esme enjoys speaking her mind, and Two, she can read anyone; it's scary.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Bella." She said with such a heart-stopping smile. My smile.

"Oh Bella. Please call me Esme. No need to be formal. Why, I like you already. Would you like to join me in the kitchen?"

Wow, my mom really does like her. When I introduced Tanya to Esme, Esme didn't give a care in the world for her. And now she is already being lead into the kitchen, Esme's second favorite place in the whole house. _Another thing, don't let Bella go._ You see, Esme doesn't trust me and my dad (or anyone for that matter) in the kitchen a lot since the little incident. In our defense, we were trying to do something nice for Esme. You know, mother's day, breakfast in bed, the works? Uh, we made a mess and may have possibly, and unquestionably made the pancakes explode. Yeah, I have no idea. So trusting Bella already means she's perfect for me.

_Ah, my Bella. My own little piece of heaven. Bella._

EsmePOV

"Oh Bella. Please call me Esme. No need to be formal. Why, I like you already. Would you like to join me in the kitchen?"

"Sure Esme, I would love to. Something smells really good in there by the way." I know that in the situation that Bella looks like the re-bound girl, but she looks very caring. Much better than that other girl, Tanya. What he saw in her was a mystery. Bella also looks very familiar too. Long , brown hair, blushing. . ?

We enter the kitchen, while Edward was in his little blank-out. Probably thinking about Bella and my impression of her. Truth be told, I read people like an open book, even people who look hard to read.

I offered Bella one of my world-famous chocolate chip cookies. And no, I'm not kidding; I have a certificate of authenticity saying my chocolate chip cookies are amazing. She happily accepted and took at bite.

"Oh my gosh Esme, these are the best cookies I've ever tasted!"

"Why thank you Bella. It's not every day I get a compliment from someone Edward loves." Bella blushed again, and I can see why Edward's so smitten.

"So tell me about yourself Bella."

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I grew up here in Forks, being the chief's daughter in all. It was always just he and I. After high school, I went to New York to go to an acting school."

"Oh, what school?"

"Juilliard."

"Really? Edward just got accepted in." By the look on her face, it seemed like she already knew. "What made you want to go to Juilliard?"

"In high school, I fell in love with theatre once I saw, um someone audition and perform amazingly for one of the plays." She's hiding something. I know it.

Wait, _Isa_bella _Swan? _Chief's daughter? Lots of blushing? Juilliard?

"Izzy? Is that you?" One emotion on her face . . . shocked. This is what she's hiding.

* * *

**Again, SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating in a while. Seriously, I'm trying to write as fast as possible, it's just I HATE SCHOOL! Never had much time with the studying and re-adjusting. **

**I will really try, and so yeah, you know, review? please? it would be a great belated birthday gift!**


	7. JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I really thought I would NEVER have to waste a chapter on an Author's note, but I'm SO SORRY.**

**I have been writing the next chapter for **_**Who is She?**_** but during the process of writing the chapter, I was cut from my school musical. So I'm still dreading that I didn't get in. Also, I'm SUPER busy cause school sucks.**

**Super sorry for the delay as to publishing a chapter, but I try to write for your enjoyment. If it sucks cause I don't have inspiration, then it hurts you as much as it hurts me. But trust me, I will try to write as soon as possible.**

**Love you guys! **

**/\/\**

**\ / xuxfirefliesxux**

**\/**

**SHOUT OUTS TO**

**BerryEbilBunny – YOU ARE SO AWESOME!**

**taralynn09 – ALSO AWESOME!**


	8. Secrets and Love

**A/N: FINALLY UPDATED! well, I have nothing new to say, everything said in my a/n so. . . **

**Yeah, enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not even a part in the school musical**

_Previously_

_"Izzy? Is that you?" One emotion on her face . . . shocked. This is what she's hiding._

EsmePOV

Bella, or Izzy's eyes widened at the conclusion I've just blurted out. "Izzy. Is that really you?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Yes Esme, it's me. But I go by Bella now. Ever since I left."

Oh My. Izzy is Bella. No wonder she was so familiar. Wait, left? And does Edward know any of this?

"Before you say anything, please don't tell Edward any of this. I don't want him to know about his because I really do care about him, and I don't think _Izzy_ was the girl he wanted. It was always Tanya." Bella explained to me. Oh, if only she knew that she was and IS the girl Edward wants. The girl Edward really NEEDS. Never Tanya, only Bella/Izzy.

I nod my head and see that Edward walks in.

EdwardPOV

"Before you say anything, please don't tell Edward any of this. . ." I could barely hear the rest of their conversation. I wonder what Bella doesn't want to tell me? And what does Esme have to do with any of this. I can't believe I've in thought for so long about my Bella. Yes, my Bella. _Bella_, Bella. **(beautiful Bella) **

I walk into the kitchen as Esme nods her head to Iz-Bella. Okay, what is with the slip-of-the-tongue and me? First, I almost called Bella Tanya, and she almost heard me. Now I almost call her Izzy. I miss Izzy. It hasn't been the same without her. If I wasn't dating Tanya at the time, or at all for that matter, it would be Izzy.

_Flashback_ **(haven't done that in a while)**

"_Izzy! Can you believe it? We're finally out of this place!" while waiting for Tanya to escape her parents, I was hugging Izzy with all the emotions I could muster._

"_I know! But, you'll be going to Irvine, and I'll be all the way in–"_

"_EDDIE!" Tanya came up to me and gave me a kiss. I give Izzy and apologetic smile, but she doesn't see it because she's already walking away towards her dad and some big tan guy. He embraces Izzy in a big hug, lifting her in the air. Her smile, her laugh. They should be mine, but she gives them to him._

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD?"I look down to see Bella yelling at me to get my attention. I guess I was really out of it this time.

"Yes, love?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to get you out of your daze. You looked really out of it."

"It was nothing. So, would you like a tour of my home?"

"I would love too." She turns to face Esme. "Thank you. Esme." I don't know what that was about, but I won't pry into that. She'll tell me, if she wants. I lace my fingers with hers while leading her towards the stairs. While walking, her reactions look forced, and she doesn't look surprised at all. Like she has been here already.

"And this is my room." I open the door to let her absorb the large space that is my room. A leather couch by the window, a high comfy bed against the largest wall, a screen door leading towards the balcony. My vast CD collection against my stereo and plasma screen TV sits right next to my acoustic guitar. And. . .

"Is that a grand piano?" Bella looks at me with her warm brown eyes. The only eyes that see through my soul.

"Yes it is. Do you like my room?"

"Like it? I love it. Do you mind?" She takes a seat on the bench and pleads with her eyes.

"Of course not. Play away!" Her fingers dance across the keys playing a lovely melody that made my heart melt the way only she does.

"Sorry, I'm a little rusty."

"No, that was perfect. Just like you." I walk towards the bench, cup her cute blushable cheeks and crash my lips against hers. I lick her bottom lip and she happily opens her mouth. Tasting her, she tastes as great as she smells. Like beautiful freesias and strawberries. I pulled away noticing that we both need to breathe.

"Wow." Now, I've made out with Tanya before, but that was just . . . wow.

"I know. I love you Edward."

"And I you beautiful Bella." I peck her lips again and lead her away from my room.

* * *

**Shorter than it normally is, but next chapter will be a time skip. Not a big one though. The plot shall soon (and finally) thicken.**


	9. No, This Can't Be Happening

**A/N: I am very sorry i haven't updated in anything in a long time. I've been getting sick so I haven't had the time to write or to publish anything. I have been writing some drafts already though. I will publish very soon, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: if i owned Twilight, BooBoo Stewart would be my boyfriend. Yeah, so i dont  
**

_Previously_

"_I know. I love you Edward."_

"_And I you beautiful Bella." I peck her lips again and lead her away from my room._

Bella's Apartment(about early January)

"Thank you Bella. I mean this really means the world to me. Being here, living with you. I just hope. . . oh nevermind."

"What is it Edward?" I guess I must've worried Bella with my concerns.

"Nothing, just the last time I lived with my girlfriend, things ended badly. I thought I'd love her, but for a while, she had been cheating on me the whole time. I was just being used by her the whole time. To think I loved her." If not that I still loved her. I know for a fact, I love Bella. But when Tanya left, she left a permanent mark on his heart.

"Edward. Know this. I will NEVER hurt her like you did. I will never cheat on you. Never in my life will I doubt my feelings for you. I love you." She looks so genuine, so sure of this. But even now, I still don't feel completely sure I've forgotten Tanya.

"I know Bells. I know." I just don't feel sure enough to say 'I love you.' I've said it a billion times to her, yet the question is why can't I say it right now?

_Time skips to February, both go to Juilliard. Edward is preoccupied with Bella and his classes to be as observant than before. Also, he still doesn't know._

Edward POV

"Don't worry Bella, you'll do fine. If they don't cast you, then they are idiots." I'm trying to reassure Bella right before her audition for Les Miserables.

"I'm sorry. It's just. If I ace this audition, get a role, then I get to travel all around Europe to perform. Two of my three favorite things! Acting and Europe." Bella looks very jittery and nervous.

"What's your third?"

"You of course. Who else would stand in the way? Not even Robert Pattinson could beat you." I know her big infatuation with that guy, but I guess even I'm better than him!

"Isabella Swan." The lady from the production comes out to tell her its time for her audition.

"Knock'em dead, love." I peck her lips and lightly push her to go.

Time has flown so much. I'm in freaking Juilliard for crying out loud. Everything here is the best. I'm learning so much and realize this is my passion; to entertain people and bring joy through theatre and music. So far, I've already recorded a few demos of my piano compositions. Everything is perfect. But why do I feel like something bad's going to happen? Or why does something feel so off being here with Bella? I mean, I know it's my dream school and all, but it's like there is something I just NEED to do.

I check my phone to realize about half an hour has gone by and now it's 3:30. Hmm? I wonder what's taking Bella so long?

-phone vibrates-

"Hello?"

"Edward?" Oh god no. Not that voice. Not that god-awful, high-pitched nasally voice. Not the voice I've tried to deny myself for a while now. Not the voice I used to love.

"What do you want Tanya? What freaking business do you have with me? What could you possibly have to say to me after breaking my heart?" Okay, I had a right to be angry. I mean, she fricking cheated on me, and she bothers to call me. Oh this have better be good.

"I broke up with Riley. I realized I never loved him. I never stopped thinking about you Edward. Edward, I love you. I know this might not be the best time, or not under the best circumstances, but it's true. I love you Edward. I don't know what I was thinking when I cheated on you. I realized now what I missed, and what I missed so much in my life was you." Tanya wants me back? Tanya wants me back. It wasn't a lie, she wants me back.

"Tanya, I love you too. I never stopped." Oh god. What did i just say? What did I just blurt out with my girlfriend just in the other room? What is wrong with me? Do I love Tanya? Do I love Bella? Bella or Tanya?

"Edward, I'm in New York right now, and I know you are too. Meet me at Starbucks in Times Square at six. I'll see you there." At the end of the conversation, she kisses me through the phone. I hang up the phone speechless. Let's go over what just happened.

One: I wait for Bella to come out from her audition  
Two: Tanya calls and tells me she loves me  
Three: I tell her I love her too and never stopped.  
Four: I just made a date with her.

What the hell.

"Edward? Edward? Edward are you okay?" Looking down, I see Bella looking up at me with worried eyes holding deep concern. I know Bella always cares for my worries no matter what the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bella. So how was your audition?" If she took that long in there, I wonder. And I Really need something to get my mind off of what just happened.

"Um, it was good. They said I was. . um good. I might get-um a callback." From the way she was stuttering and stalling, it was as if she is hiding something.

"I hope so Bella. You are the best actress I know at this school and you deserve this part."

"Aww. Thanks baby. I love you." She gave me a kiss, but I just wasn't in to it very much. I hope she didn't notice. Pulling away, taking her hand in mine, we walk out of the audition hall.

* * *

**Review and all that whatever**


	10. Awkward Timings

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Sorry that i haven't updated in months. But when it was school, i had classes to study for and as soon as it was over i had to go to the Philippines to build some houses for the poor. I would've written but i was never really near a computer at any time. I didn't really get back til around a few weeks ago so i had to re-adjust myself to this story. So this might not be the best chapter. Even i don't think this is a good chapter. So if this sucks, Please tell me. If you have any suggestions for this story, Please tell me.  
**

**Enjoy, or not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I do own a bracelet with my name on it though.  
**

_Previously_

_"Um, it was good. They said I was. . um good. I might get-um a callback." From the way she was stuttering and stalling, it was as if she is hiding something._

_"I hope so Bella. You are the best actress I know at this school and you deserve this part."_

_"Aww. Thanks baby. I love you." She gave me a kiss, but I just wasn't in to it very much. I hope she didn't notice. Pulling away, taking her hand in mine, we walk out of the audition hall._

On the walk home, Bella seems so, nervous? Maybe she didn't get the part? Or maybe something bad happened? Or a secret from me? No, that last one is impossible, we never have secrets from each other.

"So, when do you know if they call you back?" I ask Bella trying to break the awkward silence that has gotten between us.

"Um, in about week. They still have auditions for the other parts," Bella responded nervously. Her silence is really getting me worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you're really acting funny. Did they casting directors say anything to bring you down?" Something is really messing with Bella's head, and I really want to help her.

"Nothing. I swear. I guess it's just the after nerves. You know I never like being the center of attention." It's true. Even with the plays she's been cast in, never does she like to be in the limelight. And I love her for that.

_Awkward silence _That's not good. We used to share a comforting silence. Now, you can cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey, so I'm meeting with an old friend later. Just some coffee and stuff. So I won't be home for dinner." I know that I'm partially lying to her, but I need to see where my feelings lie for Tanya.

"Sure. It's okay. I was just going to end up listening to music and finishing up my assignment for my drama class."

"Great"

* * *

It's 6:15 and I'm waiting on Tanya. She told me 6 so she should be here. What a goddamn liar. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew she was just setting me up to get all my hopes up. 5 more minutes and I'm done. Back to Bella is much better than waiting for a no show.

Speak of the liar, and she shall appear. Looking at the door as the bell rings comes Tanya in her usual sexy clothing. Short mid-thigh skirt, tank top, and cardigan. She is looking hot in that and I've missed her.

"Edward?" I smiled at her. "Edward! Edward, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Tanya looked like she was on the verge of tears. Stay strong Edward. Stay Strong.

"Tanya, don't speak so loud, we are in a public place. Let's first get something to drink and take a seat before we discuss this in detail." After a few minutes of waiting for our coffees, we sit at the table next to the window.

"Okay Tanya, what do you want to talk about?"

"Edward. I miss us. I miss being with you. I don't know why I broke up with you. You always supported me and I never really did. After not being with you, I realize that I'm not happy. The only time I ever smiled was with you. I still love you," she almost sobbed.

"Tanya, I don't know if I can trust you. You cheated on me with some asshole while I've always been faithful to you. I was depressed for days thinking about you and what we had. Yes it's true that I still have feelings for you, but I can't be with someone who isn't very trustworthy. " It's true, for my feelings for her, but what about my feelings for Bella now?

"Edward! I promise I'll change. I promise to always want to be with you. You were the only person who ever made me really happy," she got out of her seat to, what I thought was going to hug me, kiss me full on my lips. So familiar, so full of something I can't recognize, but something doesn't feel absolutely right. Right before she could do anything further, I pushed her off of me.

"Do you feel it Edward? Do you feel that I still love you?" she looked at me with a confused look wondering why I pushed her off.

"Tanya, I never said I would get back together with you. But we can start off as friends first," I don't know what to feel. I don't know what feeling is stronger; my feelings for Tanya, or my feelings for Bella.

"It's a start. I'm sorry for kissing you like that. It was just me being impulsive again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I go over to hug her and the feeling of comfort washed over me again. Maybe this can work out. But what am I going to do about Bella? I care about her and I don't want to hurt her. I'll see what happens when that time comes.

**Third Person POV**

New York City is a big city. Lots of chain shops at every corner. Thousands upon millions of people passing by. Yet how does one certain brunette pass by the exact Starbucks Edward is in at the time he's being kissed? What is she to do except go home and cry?


	11. The LetterThe End

**A/N: Sorry I am ending the story here! No epilogue, no sequel (although I know I promised one). I lost the inspiration to write this story, and I've not written anything in SO long. This chapter was sitting in my laptop. I edited it to fit as an ending. But again, I apologize for ending this so abruptly. **

** I will be the giving the rights if anyone wants to write a sequel. But first PM me because I don't want to see multiple different sequels. Thank you!**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, i wish i own seth clearwater!**

_Previously_

_New York City is a big city. Lots of chain shops at every corner. Thousands upon millions of people passing by. Yet how does one certain brunette pass by the exact Starbucks Edward is in at the time he's being kissed? What is she to do except go home and cry?_

**NO POV**

After minutes that felt like hours of crying her heart out, she made the call.

"Hello?"

"Sir, this is Isabella Swan and I would love to play Eponine"

"That's WONDERFUL NEWS! I'll just send you the tickets and we'll be off to London tonight! Sorry it's late notice but then we can start the first rehearsal and practice quicker."

"That's great. The sooner we can leave the better."

"Oh, then better yet, meet me at the airport at midnight."

"See you. Thanks again for the part"

"No, thank you! You were made to play Eponine."

**EPOV**

After I left Starbucks, I didn't know what to think. Everything didn't make sense anymore. Reality seemed to slow down for me as I walk aimlessly around New York City. Somehow, looking up, I find myself in Central Park, and it's 9:32pm. Have I really been walking this long?

But I guess it's great that I've arrived at Central Park. Maybe I can clear my head of everything that is getting so overwhelming

"Bella? Bella, are you here?" Walking in, the apartment feels . . . bare. Feels so lonely and abandoned. Like nothing exists in here.

"Bella? Where are you?" Worried, I start frantically looking around seeing less and less Bella's things. She couldn't have left right? I mean, I love her, and she loves me. No one would leave so abruptly without warning, of even calling? Did I do anything wrong that would make her leave. Especially since this is _her_ apartment.

"Bella, this isn't funny! Where are you?" At the end of my search, there is just one room left: the bedroom. The one where all things were put into place. That is where I lost my heart.

Just one thing on the desk. A yearbook from my senior year. And a note.

_Open to page 123_

Opening my old senior yearbook, I relieve my "golden year" seeing that in hindsight, I was never happy. Sure, I'm smiling in all my pictures, but I look so fake and uninterested. There was one picture with Izzy where I could really see a smile. She lit up my world when it was taken and I felt like my true self.

Upon the page was a letter that practically took up the whole page.

_Dear Edward_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Gone off in my tour playing Eponine in Les Misérables._

_I know I should've told you who I was, but if I did, you wouldn't have wanted me. I wanted you to fall in love with me, not just be my friend, or just some girl you used to pass by in high school. I wanted you to see me for me. But even then, you still couldn't see me. All you could see is Tanya, and that I was just the second choice. If you really loved me, you would've__ enjoyed my presence. If you really loved me, you would've known me. If you really loved me, you would've noticed me._

_That's all I have to say. If you ever see this, I'm sorry. But this is the time you realized that you are too late. You don't need me, okay? You are perfect and can be someone else's dream guy. I love you, but I want someone who sees me for who I really am, the ditzy Izzy Swan from Forks who got her big break. So Edward I'm sorry. I loved our times together, I loved being with you, and I love you. _

_Thank you Edward, and good-bye._

_xoxo_

_Bella aka Izzy_

In the middle of the letter was a cut-out of where a picture would be. Izzy's picture. Next to it was a picture of Bella. Realization shot me like how I know I would catch a grenade for her.

Who is she? It took me so long to figure out who she was. She . . . Izzy . . . Bella . . . Isabella. She was the one I loved. She is the one I'm in love with. She is the one I will love for eternity. And she is the one who I let go of. And I will get her back.

That I promise.

Wherever you are Bella, I _will_ find you. And when I do, I'm not letting you go again. Not twice in my life will I ever make the mistake again.

Wait for me Bella.

Wait.


End file.
